Dursley at Hogwarts
by WhySoSirius934
Summary: Dudley Dursley and Hannah Abbott's daughter gets a Hogwarts letter, follows her from getting her letter and through Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1: The Letter

**I don't own Harry Potter, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Chapter 1.

After going into hiding Dudley had always felt guilty in how he had treated Harry and was, contrary to what he had believed when younger, actually very intrigued by magic. He had contacted Harry after the war and married Hannah Abbott, whom he later discoveredwas a witch who had been in Harry's year at his wife's and Harry's recommendation Dudley had been accepted for a position in the Ministry in the Department of Muggle Relations.

As Dudley made his way home he saw a tawny owl flutter overhead and remembered that this was around the time when Hogwarts letters were sent to young witches and wizards, he smiled to himself knowing that the child to which to owl was delivering the letter would have their life changed. Little did he know he would see that owl very soon.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Dudley arrived home and greeted his wife and hugged his two children Violet, eleven, and Will, who was eight. He was explaining to Hannah how his meeting was gone as Will was telling him excitedly how he had drawn a picture for his father. Suddenly, the family became silent as they heard a screech at the kitchen window. They all made their way into the room and Dudley immediately recognized the owl he had seen flying overhead on his way home. Taking the letter he looked at the emerald green ink and instantly knew what the letter was.

"Ms. V. Dursley, The Second Smallest Bedroom, Number 7 Stonewall Lane." Dudley read aloud.

"A letter! Just for me?!" Exclaimed Violet taking the letter.

She opened it carefully and unfolded it reading it in a mystified voice.

"Ms. Dursley, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours Sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress."

Violet looked to her parents who were beaming.

"Did you know I was going to get a letter to Hogwarts?" Violet wondered aloud. She had known her mother had gone and that her father was a muggle but worked for the ministry and Violet had always heard stories from her mother about Hogwarts and the magical world. But she had never actually been anywhere in the wizarding world, this excited her that she would finally get to see all the places she had heard of.

"We had hoped you would get a letter but we weren't sure." Hannah explained

"But it seems you are! We'll have to be making a trip to Diagon Alley soon, it seems." Dudley hinted to Violet. She had heard of Diagon Alley and had been wanting to visit for a long time.

"Really? When can we go?! Can we go right now?! I'll be in the car, Mum!" She excitedly yelled. Violet suddenly ran out the door followed by Dudley who stopped her quickly.

"I know you're excited dear, but it's too late to go today. How about we all go tomorrow, is that ok with you?" Dudley asked her

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Tomorrow, tomorrow, Diagon Alley tomorrow!" Violet sang as she skipped up to her room.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**So...yep. Hope you liked it! Review if you feel like it! No pressure! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

**I still don't own Harry Potter (sadly), it all belongs to J.K.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Chapter 2.

Early the next morning Hannah and Dudley woke up to their daughter jumping on the end of their bed again singing about Diagon Alley.

"Today, today, to Diagon Alley today!" Violet sang as she jumped around the room.

"Seems as if she won't be going back to sleep anytime soon, we might as well get going." Said Hannah

"Alright Violet, go get dressed and we can eat breakfast then we'll go." Dudley relented.

Violet ran back to her room and put on jeans and her favorite shirt that was purple with silver stars. She quickly combed her hair, brushed her teeth and ran down the stairs two at a time. Her mother was in the kitchen making bacon and egg sandwiches which they all ate quickly due to Violets nagging that

"We have to go! Hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry!" To which Dudley did not even try to fight.

They all piled into the car and were on their way to London and the Leaky Cauldron.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Soon the Dursleys arrived in London, they made their way to the Leaky Cauldron and were greeted by the friendly bartender Tom.

"Good to see you again Hannah!"

"And you Tom!"

The four of them walked out the back of the bar and to a brick wall. Will immediately asked

"Dad, are you sure this is how we get to Diagon Alley?"

"Your mother knows how to get there." Dudley replied as Hannah pulled out her wand and tapped a few bricks on the wall. The bricks then began rearranging themselves and formed a large archway under which Violet walked first, her eyes widened in amazement.

"Whooaaaaa…" was all she could say.

The street bustled with witches and wizards purchasing goods, vendors selling their wares trying to be heard over one another and the screech of owls coming from what Violet read to be Eeylops Owl Emporium. She wanted to run into every shop and marvel over the magical things being sold. But she was stopped by her mother saying that they needed to go to Gringott's Wizarding Bank before they could go anywhere.

"It's just this way." Said Hannah as she directed her family to the bank.

Dudley kept hold of Will's hand as they walked down the cobblestones and Hannah held Violet's.

"Mummy can we get my pet first?" Violet questioned, barely able to contain herself.

Dudley smiled thinking for the first time that Harry had been here years ago, most likely behaving exactly like Dudley's own daughter.

"We'll see dear, we just have to go in here first." She said as they entered the large doors of Gringott's.

Violet was extremely intrigued by the goblins sitting at the desks while Will on the other hand seemed a bit frightened of the strange creatures. Dudley, though a muggle, had been to Diagon Alley before on business and therefore had seen many of the shops before.

After emerging from the long, thrilling ride to and from the vault, which Will was still shaken from, the family began their journey through the shops.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Violet had been poring over her list of school supplies and was very excited get her pet.

"It says here that I'm allowed to have a cat, an owl, or a toad." Violet read aloud

"I had a yellow cat, I remember, named Daisy...now that I think about it...not a great name, well, I was eleven." laughed Hannah

"Your Uncle Harry had a white owl that would always wake us all up at night." Said Dudley remembering how though his parents had despised the owl he had grown fond of it.

"By the way, dear, will Harry be here today?" asked Hannah

"Actually I talked to him last night and he said that he and his family along with Ron and Hermione, Rose and Hugo will be here today too and that they would meet us in Eeylops and the Magical Menagerie first! Then Vi, Rose, and Al and get their pets together."

Harry and Dudley had grown closer after the war and their children had become great friends with one another. Dudley and Hannah, though she knew them from school, had become friends with Ron and Hermione also.

"Yay! I can play with Lily and Hugo!" shouted Will

They made their way to Eeylops which was surprisingly empty except for four adults and five children.

"Good to see you Dudley." Said Harry shaking his hand.

"You too Harry." He replied

Harry, Dudley, and Ron began talking about work and Ginny, Hannah, and Hermione were already in a conversation as the children began running around looking at all the animals.

"I have a brown owl named Kreacher." James told Violet who was looking at the owls with interest along with Albus while Rose was drawn more towards the cats.

Soon the three families left with a white owl for Albus. Rose walked out with her new gray cat and Violet had chosen a light barn owl.

They soon made their way to the rest of the shops where they purchased books, were fitted for robes, bought scales, quills, parchment and much more until all that was left was wands. Most of the younger children had left with their mothers along with James and only Ron, Rose, Harry, Al, Dudley, and Violet stood outside Ollivander's to get their wands.

They entered the small shop, the bell above the door ringing lightly. Mr. Ollivander was just finishing with a young blonde boy.

"There you are Mr. Malfoy. Have a nice day."

Harry looked over to Draco and gave his a small nod which was returned as the Malfoys left the shop.

"Ah, good to see you again Mr. Potter, and Mr. Weasley good to see you again also!" Ollivander greeted them warmly. "And who might this be?" he asked

"This is my cousin Dudley Dursley and his daughter Violet."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Dursley, and you Violet. Now shall we find you all wands?"

Albus went first and after trying four wands the fifth shot a gold sparks from the end.

"Congratulations Mr. Potter. Cyprus, Dragon Heartstring, 10 ¾ inches, slightly bendy."

Then Rose who found hers on the third try shooting a burst of sweet smelling flower petals.

"A very nice wand, Beech, Unicorn Hair, 9 ½ inches, surprisingly swishy."

At last it was Violet's turn; however she spent much longer than the others finding hers

"I'm never going to find the right wand." She lamented

But, on the next try her wand burst with a silver stars.

"Wonderful! That's Dogwood, Phoenix feather, 10 ¼ inches, springy."

Violet was elated that she had finally found her wand and she and her father said their goodbyes and made their way home.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapter 2 done! R&R if you feel like it! **


End file.
